Compartiendo el amor
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ken x Chun-Li x Ryu]] .:: LEMON FUERTE ::. One-shot. Ellos compartían todo... el gusto y placer por las artes marciales, las aventuras... y ahora también a la mujer que ambos amaban.


****Compartiendo el amor.****

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Cuando su esposo le dijo que su mejor amigo, el amigo de ambos, vendría a visitarlos, se llenó de alegría y emoción.

Y cuando lo tuvo frente suyo, volviéndolo a ver después de tanto tiempo. . . no pudo evitar el correr hacia él y arrojarse a sus brazos, para luego besarlo con toda su alegría. . . con todo su amor.

Tantas cosas de que hablarle; no se veían desde hacía tres años. Y ahora, la pareja le tenía un regalo a su gran amigo.

Alegando que debía estar cansado por el viaje, lo llevaron a la que sería su habitación por todo el tiempo que permaneciera con ellos. Ken abandonó casi de inmediato la alcoba, pero Chun-li permaneció allí y apenas su esposo cerró la puerta, ella fue donde el castaño, para luego besarlo con desesperación.

 *** ¡ Te extrañé !. ***

 *** Y yo a ti, preciosa !. ***

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y ellos terminaron por caer sobre la cama.

Las ropas les estorbaron cuando el calor de la pasión encendió completamente sus cuerpos, así que se desnudaron con impaciencia, casi desgarrándose las ropas.

Chun-li se posó inmediatamente sobre el musculoso y duro cuerpo del peleador, quien quedó embelesado con la hermosa mujer; sus ojos bien fijos en los redondos senos que se mostraban ante él, especialmente en los rosados pezones, duros y erguidos por la excitación.

Ryu no pudo contener las ganas de besarlos y lamerlos a placer, masajeando un pecho mientras su boca atendía al otro, alternando sus mimos poco después.

La chica arqueaba la espalda ante el gozo, comenzando a ondular las caderas, restregando su sexo con el de su invitado.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir. Ella deseaba tenerlo entre sus piernas y él estaba loco por poseerla. Más, por ahora, Chun-li tenía otra cosa en mente.

Alejándose inesperadamente de su compañero, la joven se arrodilló frente al miembro masculino; un pene duro, grueso y terriblemente grande, tan imponente como el de Ken.

 _""Quizás es solo que a ambos los veo con amor !.""_

Pensaba ella, sonriendo sutilmente para luego llevarse a la boca semejante pedazo de carne viva, lamiendo todo el tronco y succionando de vez en cuando la punta, logrando enloquecer al muchacho.

Chun-li no prolongó mucho su ardua tarea, pues creyó que era demasiada tortura por ahora, así que se posó nuevamente sobre las caderas de Ryu, acomodando su sexo mojado sobre la verga del moreno.

La mujer deslizó hacia abajo las caderas, lentamente, clavándose ella misma el pene de su compañero.

Ambos gimieron al sentir que la penetración era total y no tardaron mucho en agitar las caderas con irremediable desesperación. Chun-li prácticamente saltaba sobre el pene de Ryu, que entraba y salía de ella, disfrutando del roce fuerte y profundo que los enloquecía de placer.

El chico posó ambas manos sobre cada uno de los pechos femeninos, amasándolos con ligera brusquedad. Ella posó sus manos sobre las del muchacho para que él mantuviera las suyas allí, calentándole la piel. Que no se alejara de ella, porque añoró su toque durante todos estos años.

Poco después, el placer se tornó insoportable.

Ryu embestía a su amiga con brutal fuerza y una rapidez que ella no pudo soportar por lo que terminó rendida ante el delicioso orgasmo que nació en su vientre y la recorrió totalmente.

El peleador apretó los dientes al sentir las contracciones vaginales de su compañera, las mismas que terminaron venciéndolo, llevándolo al éxtasis y obligándolo a vaciar todo su semen en la intimidad de la hermosa mujer, obligándola a lanzar un fuerte grito. . .

 *** Aahh!, motto !, ssiii !. . . ***

Los gritos de la mujer debieron oírse más allá de las paredes, porque poco después Ken aparecía en el marco de la puerta; una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

 *** Veo que se están divirtiendo sin mí. ***

Decía el rubio, acercándose a la pareja al tiempo en que se despojaba de todas sus ropas, mostrando su pene en toda su erección.

El peleador de rubios cabellos se masajeaba el miembro mientras miraba a su esposa, aun sobre su mejor amigo, con el pene de este clavado en su dulce sexo. Ken alzó la mirada, sus ojos bien fijos en los del japonés.

 *** Te gustó la bienvenida, amigo?. ***

Ryu sonrió.

 *** Me encanta !. ¡ Debo venir más seguido !. ***

Ambos hombres se sonrieron mutuamente.

Ken se acercó a la pareja, aun sosteniendo su hombría, se posó detrás de su esposa, tanto ella como el castaño pensaron que el rubio la penetraría por detrás, más este tenía otra idea en mente. Presionando con fuerza, el estadounidense se hundió, poco a poco y con cierta dificultad, también en la vagina de la joven oriental, quien se quejó porque su sexo era forzado a expandirse para recibir en su interior dos penes descomunales.

 *** Ahh, e-espera, Ken. . . de-detente !. . . ***

Ryu apretó los dientes, podía sentir la verga de su amigo rozando la suya propia en su intento por compartir el estrecho espacio que Chun-li les ofrecía a ambos.

 *** Ah, joder !. . . Chun-li. . . ¡ qué apretado !. ***

 *** Ohh, Ohh. . . e-es porque no cabe !. Ken. . . tu y Ryu son. . . sus vergas son muy grandes !, aahhh !. . . ***

Finalmente, el sexo de la mujer de castaños cabellos cedió, albergando totalmente la virilidad de los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, a los que amaba por igual. Y por igual tenían derecho a poseerla como quisieran. ¿Y qué mejor que de aquella manera?.

 _""Son maravillosos y a Ken le gusta compartir todo con él.""_

Pensaba ella, sus ideas no podían estar más cerca de la realidad, pues en ese preciso momento, Ken Masters estaba compartiendo a su mujer con su mejor amigo. De forma deliciosa y extrema, quizás, pero esos tres estaban gozando intensamente.

Ryu lamía y succionaba el pecho izquierdo de su amada al estar completamente pegada a él debido a la presión que el rubio aplicaba sobre la espalda de la chica.

Chun-li estaba completamente mojada y ambas vergas la penetraban con fuerza, aunque con cierta dificultad debido a lo complicado de ese acoplamiento.

Su vagina expandida de forma increíble. Entonces, la mujer comenzó a gritar sin control. Rogaba por más y reclamaba a ambos hombres como suyos, nadie les daría el placer que ella les daba.

Finalmente, aquella estimulación extrema tuvo su culminación cuando la joven alcanzó el orgasmo, su vagina contrayéndose, estimulando con dificultad a ambos penes dentro suyo.

Lo mejor vino cuando ambos machos se corrieron al mismo tiempo en lo profundo de su ser.

Chun-li cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando la deliciosa sensación de la abundante y caliente mezcla del semen de sus amantes, inundándola.

Agotados, el peculiar trío permaneció sin moverse. Ambos Ken y Ryu respiraban agitados, aun duros dentro de Chun-li.

 *** Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido !. ***

Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir; una linda sonrisa llena de satisfacción iluminando su bello rostro.

Sus amantes no podían estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Ellos compartían todo. . . el gusto y placer por las artes marciales, las aventuras. . . y ahora también a la mujer que ambos amaban.

Y como si compartiesen también los mismos pensamientos, ambos jóvenes y amigos, se movieron suavemente al mismo ritmo, continuando con las vergas bien clavadas en la cálida vagina de la belleza oriental, continuando con aquella entrega en la que compartían todo. . . sus cuerpos, el placer y el amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Totalizado.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Siento que este fic en momentos es bastante erótico, y en otras más quedó muy simplón . .

Como sea, tenía AÑOS queriendo escribir algo de este anime y por fin cumplí ese deseo. En un principio no planeaba un trío como tal, mucho menos una "doble entrada", pero la idea no me dejaba dormir ^/^ .

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 ** **Totalizado el 07 de Enero de 2010.****

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


End file.
